


/accidental-error.

by cesious



Series: /existing-errors. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Utopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesious/pseuds/cesious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The second you are born, you already have your entire future laid out for you.'<br/>That's why I never liked to live in Utopia. Because they made my future, they made me feel helpless and useless, unable to make my own future unless I followed their ideal one.<br/>But meeting him gave my future a huge twist - he made my future different from what they made for me. <i>Very</i> different.<br/>"It is nice to have my own future, finding my reason to live for - Levi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	/accidental-error.

The annoying tune started playing and I knew that the recorded words are going to be repeated once again. "Let everyone's future be bright," the usual words; the motto of Utopia, "follow your ideal future and live in peace."

I quietly thought how stupid it was to follow someone else, claiming that they made your future the best it can ever be.   
Playing with my keychain of wings for a bit, I finally listened to what Mr. Robert was saying for the History class for once.

"...Make sure to never repeat our ancestors' mistakes which caused them to destroy sixty-five percent of the habitable places on Earth causing us to live within these walls for eternity. There are also at least five more places that are also protected by walls, but they are living with different systems." 

"How tall are these walls and what are we even protected from?" A student raised his hand and asked.

"They are fifty metres tall, made out of pure _Elra_ \- one of the strongest materials in the world that can prevent various radiation pollutions and..." He stopped for a second, as if he was pondering over what to reply. "Diseases that can wipe out the entire population inside the walls in a short amount of time. That is why if you ever leave the walls, you will never get back alive."

 _Isn't it because you all do not allow people who went outside to come back in?_ I secretly scowled at them.

Armin noticed my hand that was twitching. "Eren, don't mind them." Armin placed his hand on mine, calming me down a little.

"But they are lying. Again and again. They are the ones that practically killed Mom and Dad, by not letting them re-enter the walls." I mumbled. "If only I knew what exactly was outside the walls."

"I also want to know what is outside the walls, it seems so interesting!" Armin smiled excitedly, his smile brimming even though his parents were also forced out of the walls.

"I guess it is intriguing..." I muttered. "If I could ever go outside... I do want to find them."

Armin gave me a small grin that showed that he understood my feelings and he stayed quiet while listening to Mr. Robert's class.

* * *

I threw myself onto my bed and laid there, staying still for a while.   
 _How nice if someone understood me... My feelings._

As I laid there, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I dozed off after a while of lying on my bed.

\- - - - - - -

_The light flooded the room, as my eyes slowly got used to the light._

_"Hey, you."_

_I turned around and saw a black figure. The light then slowly dimmed and I saw who that was._

_Me.  
_ _But why?_

_I was standing in front of 'him', he was wearing a brown jacket and weird-looking gears strapped onto his body._

_"Do you enjoy living here?" His voice seemed to be strong and lively once, but now; his voice was barely there, a faint tired voice. His eyes were lifeless and dull, even though they were the same turquoise color as mine._

_"I have no choice," I stuttered. Even though I hate to live here, I have absolutely no choice unless I choose death._

_"If you can change your so-called future, would you?"_

_"How?"_

_"Yes or no?"_

_"If I could, I would," I forced a small smile._

_He looked surprised for a second, before he gave a small grin back. His eyes was filled with a warm light and he looked alive for a moment._

_"You will definitely change your future. Just meet him and love him. That will be an accidental error for your future." He gave a big grin before his body disappeared as a vapor._

_"Meet him, Eren." The voice faded away and I was left alone..._

_\- - - - - - -_

I was having difficulties breathing as a weight was pushing down my stomach. My eyes opened reluctantly and unwillingly. I tried to sit up, but it was too heavy.

I raised my head and glanced at the extra weight. I noticed a head lying on my stomach. I looked at the onyx black hair for a second, before my eyes widened in shock. My breathing stopped for a few seconds, before it went back to normal.

My lips mouthed the words, "A person?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am a beginner in writing, if you have any comments of sort, please comment below! And if you liked this chapter/story please leave a kudo :)


End file.
